


Stitches

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Reader stitches Rick up after he gets injured on a run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

You’d been working in the infirmary of Alexandria ever since Daryl and Aaron had found you scavenging in a nearby pharmacy. There was always a need for medicine in this new world; it wasn’t like it used to be, nowadays getting a cold could turn into much worse. They’d brought you back and introduced you to Rick, the leader of their community and you’d been drawn to him right away. Which you had made obvious when he walked forward and shook your hand; you had stumbled over your words and made a complete fool of yourself. 

Ever since then you’d kept to yourself, not wanting to embarrass yourself further. But everyone else teased you mercilessly about your little crush on Rick, especially Tara, who was always in the infirmary since she and Denise had become a couple. 

“I’m just sayin’, Y/N. You’ve just got make your move!” Tara teased, as she and Denise got ready to leave to go and make some lunch. 

“Shut up, Tara!”

“We’ve all seen you ogle him when he patrols with Michonne, just catch him alone. Go up to him and say something sexy.” You roll her eyes at her antics while Denise chuckles next to her. 

"Um, officer? I've been a real bad girl, maybe you should handcuff me?" She imitates your voice and Denise lets out a snort next to her.

“Oh my god, get out of here you guys,” You say laughing as they turn to leave. They run straight into Rick coming into the infirmary on their way out. Tara winks at you and gives you two thumbs up behind his back.

“Hey there, Rick. What can I do for ya?” You ask, trying to keep a straight face. 

“I, uh, snagged my leg on something out on the run today and was wondering if you could take a look, see if it needs stitches?” He asks as he walks over toward one of the beds, motioning to his blood-soaked thigh. You could still see Tara and Denise watching from the doorway. 

“Sure, why don’t you let me take a look,” His hands fall to his jeans as he unbuttons them before pulling them down to his knees.

“I bet that’s not the only thing in his pants that Y/N wants to take a look at,” Tara quips from the doorway and your eyes widen. 

“Tara!” You yell and you can hear Rick chuckling softly from the bed. 

“Ok, we’ll just be leaving now!” Denise says as she pulls Tara by the hand around the corner and out of sight, you can see her mouth the words ‘you’re welcome’. You can feel the heat rushing to your cheeks at her previous statement, and suddenly wished that the earth would open up and swallow you whole at that very moment. What was it with making a fool of yourself in front of this man? It was becoming a bad habit. 

“Um, s-sorry about that. Now, let’s get you all fixed up.” You say as you grab some thread and alcohol before moving over to where Rick is resting. The cut is deep, enough to need stitches, but not too serious. 

“Okay, I’m gonna put some alcohol on it. This is gonna sting a bit.” You say as you pour some over the wound. 

“Shit!” He cries in pain, gripping the sheets in his fists. You give him a sympathetic look. 

“Sorry, but I don’t really have any painkillers so this is gonna hurt.” Threading the needle, you slowly begin stitching the wound. His leg flinches in pain and you place your hand on his upper thigh to still him, he stiffens a little at the gesture. 

“I’m gonna need you to stay still, Rick. Talk to me so you don’t focus on the pain,” You pause, waiting for him to settle before you continue. 

“You ready?” He nods at your question and you resume closing the wound. 

“So, you settling in okay?” 

“Uh, yeah. Everyone’s been really welcoming.” 

“Seems like you and Tara are getting along pretty well,” He teases before hissing in pain at a particularly painful stitch. 

“Sorry,” 

“Geez, Y/N. I thought you'd take it a little easier on me since you like me so much,” You eyes shoot up to his in surprise and he smirks down at you. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, T-Tara was j-just kidding. I mean, you know how she is, always joking around.” You trip over your words as you quickly finish stitching the cut on his leg, kicking yourself mentally for your rambling.

“Of course. I will admit, though, I always envisioned the first time you got me down to my boxers it would be under different circumstances,” You choke at his words. What was even happening right now?

“Um, I’m all done. You’re free to go,” He throws his legs over the side of the bed but doesn’t get up. You quickly grab some gauze and secure it over his wound before pulling away and peeling the gloves from your hands. 

“You sure you want me to go?” His voice asks huskily and you can feel yourself reacting to being in such a close proximity to him. 

“I, um, I-” You’d lost the ability to form a cohesive sentence in your flustered state. 

“Come here,” He says as he wraps his hand around your wrist and pulls you close so you’re standing between his legs. You feel his hand wrap around the back of your neck as he pulls your face down to his level before placing his lips on yours quickly before pulling back. 

“You still want me to go?” You shake your head no at his statement before straddling him on the bed and crashing your mouths together. His lips are so soft, you think as he runs his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for entrance. His tongue wraps around yours when you part your lips and you grind your hips down on his. He breaks away with a groan, burying his face in your neck.

“And here I thought you were all innocent. You’re quite the naughty girl, Y/N.” He says as his hands grip your hips before grinding you down harder on his stiffening erection. His actions make you whimper in pleasure and you climb off of him and unbuckling your jeans before pulling them along with your light blue panties down to your knees. Bending over the bed in front of him, you look over your shoulder at him.

“Mmmm, you have no idea.” You say as you wiggle your ass in his direction, enticing him. He immediately jumps from the bed and pulls his boxer shorts down, exposing his hard cock. Your mouth waters at the sight of it, erect and leaking as he walks towards you. 

You feel one hand wrap around your hip while the grips his erection, stroking it before you feel him position himself at your opening. 

“Fuck me, Rick.” You whimper before letting out a sharp cry as he thrusts inside you. He's so big and you groan at the stretch his girth causes. 

“Shit, Y/N. Your pussy is so fucking tight.” He grits out as he sets a hard pace, his thighs smacking against yours from the force of his thrusts. You fist your hands in the sheet covering the bed as he pounds you. 

“Fuck, Rick, oh my god!” You cry as he raises your leg, resting your knee on the bed so he can thrust deeper. 

“You like that? You like it when I pound your little pussy, you dirty girl?” He growls into your ear and you nod your head, moaning at his filthy words. 

“Yes, Rick! You fuck my pussy so good!” His hand comes down on your ass and you cry out at the pleasure it elicits. 

“That’s right. Nobody can fuck this little pussy like I can.” His hands wrap around your ponytail and he yanks your head back. You can feel yourself tightening as his brutal pace hurtles you towards your orgasm.

“Oh fuck, I’m close!” 

“Touch yourself,” He says and you reach down towards your clit, pressing hard and rubbing circles around your nub. 

“I’m cumming, Rick!” You wail as your pussy clenches around his still thrusting cock, he groans at the sensation of your walls tightly squeezing him. 

“That’s it, baby, cum all over my cock.” Rick’s thrusts lose rhythm as he approaches his release, he thrusts a few more times before letting out a long groan. You feel the gush of his release inside you and moan softly at the feeling. He gives a couple more shallow thrusts before pulling out of you. You whimper softly at the empty feeling before turning around and pulling your pants back up your legs.

Rick is back resting on the bed, but you can see that his once pristine bandage was now soaked red. 

“Looks like we busted your stitches.” His shoulders shrug in response.

“So worth it, and now that I have my own little nurse, it shouldn’t be a problem.” He says and you smile at his words before leaning forward and pressing your lips to his.

You both break apart with a laugh as you hear a familiar voice let out a whoop from the doorway. Looking over, you see Tara and Denise coming back in the room. 

“Get it, Y/N!” Tara teases as she looks between you and Rick with a smile on her face. Laughing, you lift your middle finger at her before Rick pulls your face back down to his.


End file.
